


Crush

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, POV Second Person, Teeny tiny Alfonse/Kiran but mostly a friendship fic, Valentine's Day, ish, talking about crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: After the Day of Devotion festival, Sharena starts to wonder about your relationship with her brother.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Is that description even grammatically correct idk

“Ah, There you are, Kiran!”

You jumped out of your seat as you heard your name being called and a hand on your shoulder. You stood and turned around to see Sharena standing there, giggling in response to your reaction.

“Aw, I didn’t to mean to scare you!” She laughed. “I was just hoping to chat for a bit!”

“Of course! Have a seat.” You told her, sitting back down as she sat in the chair across from you.

“So, what did you think of the festival today?” She asked.

“It was pretty cool… I guess.” You shrugged. “I really liked your gift, though. How about you?”

Rather than tell you what she thought of the festivities, she smirked at you. A slight uneasiness started to settle in as your expression changed to one of confusion. What was it you said that could have enabled such a response from her? Perhaps it might have been something that you didn’t say? Regardless, it was rather awkward for you to have her stare you down like this.

“Er… Sharena?” You uncomfortably spoke. “Could you please stop looking at me like th—“

“You’re wondering why Alfonse didn’t get you a present too, aren’t you?”

You felt your chest tighten as your eyes widened at her accusation. While there may have been some validity in her statement, you weren’t sure you wanted to admit it. After all, you genuinely appreciated that Sharena took the time to pick something out for you, and you didn’t want her to think you were ungrateful for what she gave you.

“Kiran, I’m not offended!” She laughed at your flustered state. “I know that doesn’t mean you didn’t like my gift!”

“Oh, thank you.” You breathed a sigh of relief. “You really had me worried there for a second.”

“But honestly, please don’t overthink it.” She assured you. “Just because he didn’t give you a gift, doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you! He’s just stupid.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at her suddenly blunt statement about her brother. That certainly wasn’t how you saw him, but you would often say similar things about your own siblings, so you couldn’t blame her for speaking of him like that. However, you did wonder how Alfonse would respond to that were he here with the two of you.

“Although to tell you the truth, Kiran, I think sitting around waiting for him to make a move is a waste of time.” She continued bluntly speaking with you.

“You do?” You asked her.

“Yes!” She quickly replied. “If you like him as much as I think you do, you should get him a present to show him that!”

“You know what? I should!” You confidently stated, standing from your seat. “Come to think of it, I was in the market last week and I saw this sheath that I think would look really nice with his sword. Oh, I hope it’s still there…”

“I’ll go down there with you tomorrow to see if it is.” Sharena agreed to help you. Suddenly, she smirked at you once more. “By the way, you didn’t deny liking him…”


End file.
